<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Neighborhood Cat by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856098">Friendly Neighborhood Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated Worm One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Wallis fails a logic check at three in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrelated Worm One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Neighborhood Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular opinion, Colin Wallis does have a house, in which he does, occasionally, sleep.</p><p>Just because he spends more nights in the Rig than there doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a house.</p><p>He should probably do something about the AC. As it is, he’s going to have to keep his bedroom window open if he wants to sleep tonight. The room is to hot for him to do otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>A weight on his legs wakes Colin up in the middle of the night.</p><p>He doesn’t react at first, mind still too foggy too understand what is going on, until the weight on his legs shift.</p><p>He turns on the light and sits up, mentally preparing for a fight.</p><p>The cat in his lap purrs.</p><p>Colin stares at it.</p><p>The cat keeps purring, and attempts to climb on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Colin has finally managed to get himself out from under the cat without harming the animal.</p><p>(No one can know about this. No one. Ever.)</p><p>The cat. Is still. Purring.</p><p>And it’s loud, too. Like a small car engine. Are cats supposed to be that  loud when they purr?</p><p>Colin is too sleep deprived for this shit.</p><p> </p><p>The cat follows Colin around across his house like a big, furry duckling who swallowed a defective engine.</p><p>Colin isn’t sure how to get it out of the house. Carrying it would be the easiest solution, but…</p><p>The cat is small. And thin. Full of tiny, delicate bones. Colin can’t possibly pick it up without breaking something.</p><p>The cat is very, very thin. </p><p>The cat rubs itself against his legs.</p><p>It looks hungry. It probably came in looking for food.</p><p>Colin opens a can of tuna.</p><p>If he gives it what it wants, it will probably leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>